Kokoro:A Remake
by mewichigo34
Summary: Rin, a legendary robot/vocaloid is destined to share the 02 number with Len Kagamine but will there have to be sacrifices to save her other self?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Vocaloid except the ones I make up but I don't own the idea of singing computer programs or the original Kokoro.**

_Rin POV_

"Open your eyes."

I opened my blue eyes to find I was in a laboratory with a lot of other other robot was awake,but that's it.A man in a white lab coat stood in front of me.

"Good morning,"The strange man said.

"Good morning."My own voice startled me.

"Do you know who I am?"The man asked

It suddenly dawned to me, this man was my creator.

"You are the one who created me, my master,"I said.

"Is the systems working properly?"My master asked

"Checking systems…..no problem detected,"I said.

"Then you are…."

"Rin Kagamine Vocaloid 02,my twin is Len date/time is Thursday,January 6th,2010 are in Tokyo,Japan."I said

"Precisely,"My master said, unplugging the cables in my earpieces.

As the last cable was unplugged, I found my self falling,figuring out master was standing on a floating platform to reach me.I landed, but not on the floor but on another my data, this robot was my twin, Len Kagamine.

I said what I was programed to say.

"Sorry."I said.

He looked at me, but instead of the emotion-less I wore, he wore a hurt face.

"Ouch."Len mumbled.

"Len can you bring her to the room where she will receive her Kokoro?"Master asked.

According to my data, Kokoro was a program that humans used to express emotions,think for themselves,and basically become human.

"Sure no problem,"Len said.

He lead my to a room where there were more wires hanging from the lay on the gestured to one in front of us.

"After you,"He said.

I stepped on the platform, then Len stepped on it.

"Platform,start,"He said.

The platform started floating up to the wires. As soon as they could reach my earpieces, Len hooked me up, yet again to the they started sending data to me to download Kokoro.

"Download in progress 99.9% complete"

"Download completed."

Len unhooked the wires from the earpiece,suddenly in all my memories so far I had emotions.

"Thank you,"I said.

Len laid a hand on my shoulder.

"No problem,"he said smiling.

I smiled too, but then suddenly a girl with turquoise pigtails and eyes walked in the room.

"Len dinner is ready!"She said

"Be down in a sec,"Len said

The girl looked at me,then at Len.

"Len who is this?"She asked

_Len POV_

Crap! Miku didn't know about Rin did she? Suddenly, Master walked in and gestured to Rin.

"Miku this is Kagamine Rin,"He said.

Miku cocked he head like she sort of understood.

"Rin this is Hatsune Miku,"He said.

"Nice to meet you Miku-chan,"Rin said, bowing her head.

"Drop the honorific,we're family now,"Miku said with a smile.

"Okay Miku!"Rin said,also smiling.

_Rin POV_

Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous of Miku,so what? She had longer hair and a higher I knew it, I was in a room with a karaoke machine and saw a girl with reddish pink twin drills she was singing to some familiar

Japanese song

_"__kagayakeru mirai wa itsukaraka kiri no naka_ _todaete yuku nozomi dare ga sukueru noka?_ _dare mo mamotte wa kurenai dare mo tasukete kurenai_ _tayoreru nowa jibun dake_ _daijoobu kimi nara yareru_ _tachimukau kimi wa kakkoii daijoobu kimi wa kakkoii_ _dare ga warattemo ii kimi dake wa kimi o misutenaide_ _tachimukau kimi wa kakkoii hontoo ni kimi wa kakkoii_ _honki dasu yuuki sae areba nandatte dekiru kara"_

She turned to face me,her eyes were the same color as her hair.

"Hi my names Kasane Teto,"She said.

"I'm Kagamine Rin,nice to meet you!"I said

I heard Len calling my name.

"Rin where'd you go?"

"Run and hide,"Teto whispered.

"Why?"I said.

"He'll yell at you if he finds you, if we go to Miku, we're safe,"She explained.

"Okay, come on!"I said.

We ran out of the room,up a set of stairs,and into Teto's room.

"Rin!Come out now it's not funny!"Len yelled.

Teto got a text message;she showed me what it said:

"Where r u guys Len's rlly mad i think its funny im outside Rin and Len's room don't come for 5 minutes but hide Rin in the closet."

Teto shoved me into the closet then shut the door.I heard the door to Teto's room open and Len talking.

"Don't barge in, I might have been changing."Teto said.

"Where is she?"Len asked

"Oh so no "I'm so sorry for barging in on you forgive me."?"Teto asked

"Okay fine I'm is she?"Len asked.

"Dunno, what does she look like."Teto asked.

"She's my twin."He said

"So she's that crazy blonde that was acting like she had to go to the bathroom."Teto said.

"That was Neru,"Len said.

The next thing I knew the door to Teto's room closed, and she opened the closet door.

"Come on."She whispered.

Like she said she was, Miku was outside the door,and then Teto went back into her looked at me urgently.

"Come on."She opened the door to Len and I's was a bunk bed,two closets,two bathrooms,a mirror,two bookshelves,and a laid a bunch of dresses on the bottom bunk with a yellow furry pillow that said "Rin" on it.I looked at what I was wearing:A white dress sleeveless dress with fur at the ends of it,some white slippers,and a white furry hair band on my was cute,but a little too much white.

Miku laid out an outfit that consisted of: a sleeveless shirt with a black and white collar with a yellow bow,some shorts with a yellow belt,black and yellow sleeves that reached up to my elbows,black leg warmers with white and yellow shoes,a white bow,and a microphone attachment for one of my earpieces.I went into a bathroom and got dressed in it.I looked in the mirror. Not too bad.I , Len barged in.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU,RIN?"Len yelled

Miku stepped in front of me, like she was going to block something about to hit me.

"I thought we had an agreement?"Miku said.

"This is different Rin's…she's…"Len stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"You remember what happened to Yuki-chan right?"Miku asked.

"But….Rin's…."Len kept stuttering.

"I'm what?A robot?Your twin sister?A singer?What's so special about me?"Rin asked.

"You're…"

"LEN!"Miku yelled.

"What?What's so wrong with telling her?"Len asked.

"She's not ready yet!She was just made!"Miku said.

Len grabbed my hand.

"Come on Rin, let's go eat and you can meet the others."Len said.

Along the way we saw looked nervous and shaken.

"Rin-c-chan?"

I tried to smile.

"I'm all right,"I guess I must have sucked at smiling,because Teto looked more shaken,but she didn't say a word,because he knew Teto had known where I ,I'm pretty sure he even knew I had been in the ,Len squeezed my hand tightly and it really hurt.

"OWWW!"I squeeled.

Len turned around and looked at my hand,now red from him squeezing it.

"Sorry..I was just…nervous,"He said.

Nervous?Len?What's going on? I the world went black and I fell to the ground.

"RIN!"

Dream

A girl who looked just like me hung by eyes opened,but they were black with no vines began growing from her feet roses bloomed,their scent covered the girl's voice,identical to mine spoke.

"Help….me,"she whispered.

I began to run over to her,but I tripped over the vines and disappeared.

4:00am

I sat straight up in bed,my eyes focused and I was in my ,Teto,Miku,and a couple girls I didn't recognize were standing around,talking.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"A girl with a yellow side ponytail asked.

"Sure she will,she was probably just tired,"Miku said.

"I hope so,"Len said.

None of them noticed me,just then Teto looked at me and pointed.

"Miku was right,she's awake,"She said.

Len turned around, his eyes filled with ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Rin,thank goodness your all right,"Len said.

"Len!She's my friend too you know!"Teto whined.

"But she's my twin sister,"Len reasoned.

"So!You see her way more than the rest of us!"Teto argued.

"Besides,you guys didn't awake at the same time!"Miku argued.

"She was supposed to be my twin!"Len argued back.

"Does this even matter?Luka and I haven't introduced ourselves yet!"The girl with the yellow side ponytail said.

I assumed Luka was the girl with the long pink hair next to the girl with the yellow side ponytail.

"Neru's right,we haven't,"Luka said.

"Fine,introduce yourselves,then leave,"Len said.

I heard Luka mutter under her breath the words "Well that was rude,".


	2. Chapter 2

**OK Read note in Chapter 1**

_Rin POV_

"I'm Megurine Luka,nice to meet you."The girl with the pink hair who I correctly-assumed was Luka said.

I smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"I said.

The girl with a yellow side ponytail stepped forward.

"I'm Akita Neru,"she said.

"Nice to meet you,"I said.

"Okay, now get out!"Len yelled.

_Why is Len being so mean to other Vocaloids?_I thought.

"You too,Teto."He said.

"Let Teto stay,"I said.

"Fine,"He said.

Teto looked at me,then at Len,then at the door.

"You know it's 4am,right?I should probably get some sleep."

I nodded my head.I knew she just wanted to get away from was being really climbed up into his bunk.

"I have to get some sleep,maybe you should too even though you just woke up,"He said

A voice echoed in my head.

_And I mean it,Rin._

I looked around wildly.

_It's just me you know,we're able to do that since we're twins._

_It's just my imagination,it's just my imagination,it's just my imagination._I thought.

_It's not your imagination,Rin._

I banged my head against my pillow.

_Your not going crazy._

Dream

The girl hung by the chains again, but this time Len was right beside me.I started running towards the girl.

"RIN!"Len called out.

I turned around,but I was too Len had been, a grave sat on the ground.

"No…..no…NO!"

I ran towards the grave.

",come !"

The girl appeared in front of me,but she was no longer in chains.

"To save a life,one must end."

9:00am

"Rin get up!"Len was practically yelling.

I was relieved it was just a dream.

"Good morning,"I said.

Len smiled.

"Good morning, is ready,and this time you will get to meet most of the others."He said.

"Most?"

"You've already met Miku,Teto,Luka,and Neru,"

"Oh,"

Len held out his hand.

"Only if you don't try to squeeze the life out of my hand this time,"I joked.

"Okay fine,"Len said.

We both burst out laughing.

"Okay,let's go,"I said.

In the dining room, I sat between Teto and looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Rin onee-chan."

"Good morning Teto."

A guy in blue walked into the room.

"Good morning Twin Drills,"He said.

"My head is not a drill!"Teto exclaimed.

"Whatever."He rolled his eyes.

He looked at me.

"Good morning my princess."He said.

"I thought _I _was your princess, Kaito."Miku said.

He pointed to me.

"She's a much _cuter_ princess than you."He spat out.

"Whatever."Miku said.

Kaito knelt down and held out my hand.

"What is your name,my princess?"He asked.

Len answered for me.

"Her name is Rin,"

"Nobody was talking to you shota,""Kaito said.

"**I AM NOT A SHOTA!**"Len yelled.

"Sure,"Kaito said he sat down across the table from me.

A girl wearing red burst into the room and pointed to Kaito.

"Your a rainbow unicorn princess!"She shouted.

"That's Meiko,she's almost always drunk,"Len whispered to me.

Luka and Neru came in with breakfast consisting of: eggs,sushi,pancakes,waffles,bananas,eggplants,leeks,toast,beer,ice cream,and a cake that looked like a road put the cake on my plate.

"Are you feeling better Rin?"She asked.

"Yea,"I replied


	3. Chapter 3

**Again read the note in Chapter 1.**

**WARNING! Miku turns evil in this chapter, and depending on my mood,Len might die.**

_Rin POV_

I wasn't really all right,but I said I was so everyone wouldn't worry about me.I swear I saw Miku look at me with a look of she glared at Luka as she put a leek on her plate.

"Uh..I didn't want this,"Miku pouted.

"Is everything alright,Miku?"I asked.

"No it's not,"She pouted again.

"What's wrong with Miku?"I whispered into Len's ear.

"Dunno,"He whispered back.

Suddenly, Miku stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore!"She spat out loudly.

"What's wrong Miku-chan?"Teto asked.

"It's none of your business,"Miku she left the room.

"Wait,Miku-chan!"Teto yelled,running after her.

"Rin,come on,let's follow her,"Len said,holding out his hand.I nodded.I grabbed his hand,and we both started we both reached Miku's room,Teto was lying outside,covered with black roses.

_No anything but this_.I thought.

_Rin?_

_I know what's going to happen._

_What?_

_One of us is going to die._

_Which one of us?_I gulped.

_You._

Miku stepped out of her room,her eyes now was wearing a red dress with black lace.A black crown was on her head.

"Well,well,well, Alices of the Heart."

I turned to Len.

_What's she talking about?_

_I don't know,Rin._

The girl from my dreams stepped out of the room.

"Yu….Yuki-chan."Len stuttered.

"Len,who is she?"I asked.

"She's…your other self..she died before she got Kokoro."Len explained.

"So that's why her eyes are like that?"I nodded.

"Shut up!You betrayed me!"Yuki shouted.

"No I didn't,"Len argued.

"Yes,you you didn't,how did I die?"Yuki asked.

"You rejected Kokoro and died,"Len said.

"Lies!You betrayed me because you wanted a sister who was cuter than wanted _her_."Yuki pointed at me.

"What!Me!I'm not that cute am I?"I argued.

"I'm the real Vocaloid 02!"Yuki vines sprang up from behind wrapped around ran in with a beer bottle in her hit Yuki in the head with it.

"I hit the ogre in the head!"She shouted.

"Meiko get help,not for you but for Len,"I said.

"What?Is Len drunk?"She asked.

"Look at him and Teto!"

"I'm on a hangover."Meiko said,falling to the ground.

"Rin..good….bye,"Len said,his eyes turned black and his body went limp.

"LEN!"I ,Luka,Kaito,and some girl with green hair I didn't recognize ran into the hall.

"Teto…no,"The girl with green hair said.

Neru laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Gumi…she was your best friend wasn't she?"Neru asked.

The girl they all saw Len, and I started crying.

"I couldn't do anything to save him,I'm sorry."I weeped.

They all looked at Yuki.

"Who's this?"They asked.

"She killed him….they killed…Len,"I said.

"Them?"

"Miku and Yuki,"I explained,still sobbing.

"What happened to Teto?"Gumi asked.

"I don't know,she was like that when we got here."I said.

"Meiko?"

"Hangover,"I said.

I fell to my knees.

_Rin?_

I looked up,Len was still dead.

_It's me,Yuki,Not the one you see in front of you.I'm the real 's a way to revive Len._

I stood up.

_Then who's the fake Yuki?_

_Miku._

_Then who's Miku._

_A dream,an evil one._

_Then you really died of…_

"I'm not dead."

A girl who looked like the fake Yuki turned to the other Vocaloids.

"The Yuki you see next to Miku is fake."She said."There's a way to save Len."

"To save a life,one must end"I said.

"Yes,but since Miku is no longer Miku,she and The Dream will die."She said.

"Then how do we save Len?"Neru asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any Vocaloid except Yuki Kagamine.**

_Rin POV_

"We'll have to kill Miku and The Dream,then I'm pretty sure Len will come back alive,"Yuki said.

"Your sure?"I asked.

"I think it's worth a shot,but will it revive Teto too?"Gumi asked.

"Probably,"Yuki said.

"How will we kill them?"I whispered to Yuki.

Yuki pulled out a knife and stabbed the Miku-Dream violently which dropped to the was revived.

"Like that,"Yuki said.

"Teto!"Gumi exclaimed.

Yuki handed me the knife.I stabbed the Yuki-looking-Miku as hard as I vines that were wrapped around Len's body dropped,and so did his color regained in Len's got up, and I dropped the knife I was looked at me.

"Rin…"He started.I wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodbye everyone,"Yuki said.I turned had angel wings and she started to disappear.

"Thank you,Rin,"Len said.I wrapped my arms around him again.

"Len,why didn't Miku kill me instead of you?"I asked.

"Miku?"

"The Yuki that killed you was actually Miku,"I explained.

"Oh,hey why isn't Meiko waking up?She didn't die,"Len said,

"I'm guessing it's a really bad hangover,"I said.

We all started laughing,then Meiko woke up.

"I'm a unicorn."She said, falling back asleep.

"One of these days she's going to be in rehab."Luka said.

"Bet it's going to be next week."Neru said.

Gumi and Teto started poking Meiko.

"I stole Teto's french bread."Meiko said,waking gave her an evil glare.

"Crap!"She got up and started to run,Teto chasing after her.

That night

As I was getting in my bunk,Len handed me a cell phone.

"Here,this is yours,"He said.

"Thanks!"I said.

"Oh and you get to record your first song tomorrow."

"Really!"

"Yea."

Dream

Yuki stood in front of me.

"Thank you for everything Rin,"

"Yuki…"

"We might meet again soon,"

"Wait! What really happened to you?"

Len appeared beside me.

"Ask him,"

Then Yuki disappeared. Len turned to me.

"Len, what really happened to Yuki?"

"Yuki….died right before you got a just woke up when she 's only seconds older than you."He explained.

"How did she die?"

"She shorted out,saying there couldn't be two of her,"

A bright light flashed,and we both disappeared.

8:29 am

Len in the room.I felt something under my was a note:

**Rin,**

** Meet me in Teto's room.**

** -Len.**

I got my clothes on and brushed my put my bow I got to Teto's room the door was closed.I knocked.

"Come in,Rin."


End file.
